No Matter What
by Shima2112
Summary: Hetaquest fic. Takes place when Matthew is in the room with the ghost mirror. Matthew is forced to look into the ghost mirror by Kumajirou and discovers that he's never been alone. Upon realizing that his brother has always been by his side, Alfred and Matthew make a pact. "Because they were brothers, and nothing could ever tear them apart, no matter what happened." One-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here we are! I was watching Hetaquest and I saw this one part when Matthew was in Francis's room...then Kumajirou asked him if he wanted to see a ghost, Mattie said no, and then Kuma smashed the mirror. And then I went, "...FFFFUUUUUUUU-NO, KUMA! Why would you do that?! What if that was Al in the mirror?! Matthew could've seen him and asdfghkabjdbhusfjdi-" And after that bout of frustration, I wrote THIS! **

**So basically this is what I think should've happened in that episode. If you haven't watched it yet, GO DO IT NOW! It's Hetaquest ep 38 part 2/2! So go look it up, you fools!**

**Anyway, I know I said in my profile that I would never update a new fanfic unless I completed the other one first. Well, I LIED. I know, I'm so horrible! My PnF fanfic has completely been erased from my mind. I'm probably gonna put that one on hiatus, because I am completely out of ideas and have been violently shoved into a corner by a fearsome enemy known as WRITER'S BLOCK. Hopefully I'll be able to maneuver myself out of this one and continue writing it, but for now, I'll just leave it as it is.**

**So...now that I'm done rambling, I really hope you guys like this one! Since Mattie is the star of this cute little one-shot, he has the honor of doing the disclaimer!**

**Alfred: No faaaiirr!**

**Matthew: U-um, thank you, eh? S-Shi does not own Hetalia, Hetaquest, or any of the characters involved in them. Reviews are highly appreciated, but no flames, please! This is only Shi's second fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on her, eh?**

**Shi: That's right! Thank you for putting that so nicely for me, Mattie! -hugs him-**

**Alfred: -snatches him away and growls- MY brother.**

**Shi: -cries in a corner- Ahem...anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"...Hey, Matthew." Kumajirou said quietly while the blonde marveled over the shape and texture of his new bow and arrow. The boy raised his head, looking at the bear questiongly.

"What is it, Kumajirou?" Matthew asked, carefully placing the arrow into his pack before turning his full attention to his white-furred companion.

The small polar bear turned to him, a unspeakable look in his eyes. "Do you want to see a ghost?"

Silence filled the room at this strange request. Matthew stood there for a few moments, a shiver creeping down his spine at the thought of seeing a ghost like everyone else could do: America, Arthur, and Peter could all see them, leaving himself to be the only one in the group who wasn't capable of that ability. He thought for a few seconds before nervously shaking his head, "N-no. I...I don't need to see one. At first I was jealous that everyone could see ghosts but me, but now I'm kinda glad I can't."

Kumajirou nodded, taking his friend's reply in stride before turning to the mysterious mirror and muttering, "You heard him." With that, he raised his paw and prepared to smash the mirror to pieces, but not before the desperate look from the ghost reached his eyes, making him pause. "Do you really want him to see you that badly?" He asked curiously, watching in amusement as the apparition's eyes swelled with relief. The ghost nodded furiously, a look of determination crossing its white face.

"If you say so." The bear gave in with a sigh and walked over to Matthew, who had resumed fiddling with his new bow, and grabbed his arm, tugging him incessantly over to the mirror's place.

"H-hey! Stop that! Didn't I say I didn't w-want to see it?!" He protested, trying in vain to stop the bear's pulling of his arm.

"Say hello," Kumajirou demanded quietly. Matthew looked down at the floor before his eyes could make contact with the magical mirror, deciding to be stubborn. "Seriously," The white bear snorted, sounding irritated, "He's dying to see you." The ghost in the mirror gave the bear a harsh glare, sticking out its tongue. "Sorry," Kumajirou said, cringing. "I didn't mean it like that."

Matthew gulped nervously before mumbling, "Er...hello, g-ghost..." He hesitantly raised his eyes to meet the ghost's wavering presence.

When a hauntingly familiar face greeted him, he stumbled back in surprise, eyes widening. Kumajirou watched quietly as his partner gasped dramatically, his hands flying up to his mouth, his entire figure trembling.

It was like everything had all come together at once. A solid, flying brick had hit him square in the face, and now he finally understood, finally realized that this entire time, he was never alone. That familiar feeling washed over him, that feeling that he could never place, that feeling he got almost all the time-and now he knew what it was, that special, one of a kind feeling. Suddenly everything was falling into place: the poorly-hidden whispers, the sudden gestures, the lingering smiles and frowns that the rest of his allies would aim at the seemingly empty air...now he understood it all, and it made him want to cry, made him want to sing and dance and jump and-

Tears formed at the edges of his eyes, and he tried to hold them back, but to no avail. Warm, glistening tears slipped past blonde eyelashes, and slid down his cheeks in a wet trail. He managed to let out a strangled choke before murmuring in a hoarse, ragged voice full of tears, "Al?"

There, in the clear, glass mirror, was the reflection of his dead brother, the brother that his group of friends could see and hear and talk to, unlike him. His brother stared at him for a moment, baby blue eyes as wide as saucers, before breaking out into a large grin. The apparition floated over to the mirror, placing a hand on it and whispering words that Matthew couldn't hear.

The shy twin took a tentative step forward, his legs trembling, before shakily placing his hand on the mirror, right where his brother's was. "Al," He whined softly, "Al, Al! Alfred! Alfred!" He cried, an enormous smile appearing on his face as more tears slipped down his cheeks, dampening his fluffy overcoat.

Alfred chuckled silently and tilted his head to the side, mouthing something. Matthew looked at him curiously through blurred eyes. "What...?" His brother seemed to snort and rolled his eyes, then he pointed to his mouth. Matthew blinked for a moment before finally understanding: his brother wanted him to read his lips. He nodded, and Alfred took that as confirmation to speak again, so he mouthed slowly, making sure Matthew could get the gist, "Took you long enough to finally realize I've been by your side this entire time!"

Matthew laughed and shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, Al. It's just that I could never be sure you were there, because I couldn't see you." The ghost frowned, piercing him with a serious look. "But I _am_ here," Alfred told him, squeezing his hand.

The shorter of the two glanced down at his hand in surprise. Perhaps...yes, this was the strange feeling he'd get..."Hey, Al. Do that again, will you?" Alfred looked at him questiongly before shrugging and squeezing his hand again. Kumajirou and the transparency watched on, awaiting what Matthew would do next.

"...Yes. That's it." Matthew confirmed, nodding slowly.

"What? What is it?" Alfred inquired, poking his brother in the side.

Matthew merely smiled. "Hey, Al. Guess what?"

"What? What? Tell me!" Alfred demanded silently, dancing around, excitement shining in his eyes.

"I can...I can feel...you." Matthew said awkwardly. "I-I mean...when you touch me...I can feel this...this...pressure...like, when you touched my hand a minute ago. I could feel something...and, for the past few weeks, I'd sometimes feel that pressure...Al, have you been...you know?"

Alfred paused in mid-air, crossing his legs and hovering there, pondering for a moment. "...Yes. Sometimes, when you're sleeping, I'll rub your head...or something. Gosh, I sound like a damn pervert right now. I-I mean, I just want to comfort you, you know! And I get this feeling, like, I need to protect you and let you know that I'm there...so...I'll sometimes rub your head or squeeze your hand or hold on to your arm or something." He explained, looking slightly embarrassed.

Matthew merely chuckled at this, then he looked at his brother gratefully. "Thanks, Alfred. I guess I'm different from the others after all, huh? Sure, they can see you and hear you, but I can feel your presence. And...you've been here for me all this time..." He felt tears welling up again, and he brushed them away hurriedly before continuing, "I should've realized it a long time ago...that you've been by my side, this entire time...th-thank you." He said with a hiccup.

Alfred looked at him sadly. He floated over to Matthew, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. And then, Matthew could feel that pressure, everywhere-he'd felt it once before, when he was by the big tree and his sister's grave. Then, in that moment, he realized that Al had hugged him that time, too. But he was too upset to notice...

Nervously, Matthew reached his arms out, wondering if he'd be able to touch his brother or if his hands would go right through. His prediction was right; he rested his hands on Alfred's back, and he felt that familiar pressure again. He let out a quiet sigh of relief, somewhat satisfied that he could touch his brother, hold him, while the others could only see and hear him. Matthew wished he could do that as well-being able to see and hear what the ghost was saying would be great, but he didn't care. All that mattered now is that, right now, he _could_ see his brother. And he could touch him, could talk to him, could read his lips and understand what he was saying.

"...rr...y." Violet eyes opened in shock when he caught a soft whisper of what seemed to be Alfred's voice.

"Al...?" He mumbled, looking forward. His sight was now directed at the wall, no longer at the mirror, but he could've sworn he caught a glimpse of Alfred's outline. The air where his twin brother stood-no, floated, really-seemed to glimmer slightly. "I can...see you...a little..." He said quietly, and the air glimmered again, as if Al had jumped back in surprise. The pressure was gone, mostly, but some of it still remained on his arms.

"You can?" Alfred asked, but it was no use-since Matthew was no longer looking at the mirror, he couldn't exactly read his lips anymore.

Matthew paused, wondering if Al had said anything. He narrowed his eyes, squinting; maybe if he looked hard enough, he'd finally be able to see him without having to look in that _stupid_ mirror-

Yes, there it was again! That soft glimmer of light, and Al's outline flickering in and out of view. His voice came out in broken sentences, but Matthew could understand it somewhat, "...u...an...ee me...? Ca...y...ear m...too?"

"It's...it's fuzzy," Matthew informed him, "I can see your outline if I look really hard. And if I listen really intently, I can kind of hear your voice."

Alfred froze for a second, mouth dropping slightly. Then, he let out a joyful squeal of delight before leaping up into the air, twirling around in circles. Matthew turned his attention back to the mirror and watched in amusement as his brother floated around jubilantly, doing flips and spins wherever he went.

"He's happy that you can kind of see him," Kumajirou said. Matthew smiled and nodded, his face gaining a cute pink flush of delight.

"I'm happy, too." He admitted gently, his violet eyes shining in joy.

"Mattie, Mattie!" Alfred said loudly, automatically catching his attention. Al danced around him a few times before stopping in front of him. "Do you think that if you try to see and hear me everyday, eventually you'll be able to?"

The blonde thought about this question for a moment. "...Maybe," He said hopefully. Oh, how he wished that were true. Perhaps it would be, if he tried to see and hear his brother like he had suggested everyday.

"It's getting late," Kumajirou cut in. "The others will wonder where you are if you don't go back soon."

Matthew immediately frowned at this. Was it already that late? He glanced over at Alfred, who gave him a sad, longing look. "Al..." He began, but the apparition shook his head. "It's alright, Mattie." The ghost floated over to him and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm always here, even if you can't see me."

Matthew relaxed at this, his eyes drooping from exhaustion and relief. It had been a long day, and now with the amazing discovery of his brother's existence in that world, all he wanted to do was sink into a warm bed and fall asleep with Alfred by his side. Matthew looked straight ahead, and the air glimmered again, as if Alfred were tilting his head to the side in question.

The twin held out his hand, smiling. "Let's go, Al. Together." He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to come back to this room again, but it didn't matter. As long as Alfred was there by his side he didn't care whether he could see or hear him. He decided then and there that he'd practice—focus harder and harder everyday on that voice and that appearance, and then one day he might be able to see and hear his brother, like the others could. He'd tell America and Arthur and Peter, and they might help him out, and Arthur might use his magic so he'd be able to see and hear Alfred too, and then everything would be just fine, just fine...

They'd get America back to his own world. And then, they'd figure out a way to bring Alfred back, no matter how long it took, they'd bring him back to life and everything could be normal and happy and great again. _Yes, _Matthew decided, _that's what we'll do, we'll get America home, then solve all the problems between Age and Ara, and then _we'll_ go home and bring Alfred back, and we'll all live together, me and Alfred and Arthur and Peter and Kumajirou..._

Alfred grinned widely before taking his brother's hand and nodding. "Yeah! Let's go, Mattie!"

It was going to be alright. No matter how long it took, he'd see his brother again-as a ghost, or as a human. He'd do it, for sure.

Because they were brothers, and nothing could ever tear them apart. They'd always be together, no matter what.

* * *

**And there we have it! Did you guys like it? Please review, guys! I'd REALLY appreciate it.**

**Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll add another chapter...I already have an idea of what it'll be like, but I haven't written it down yet...it all depends on how many reviews I get. SO GET TO IT, FOLKS!**

**By the way, I take anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account on this wonderful site known as fanfiction, you can still leave me a review and make me do a happy fangirl squeal and hug my America plushie really tightly with joy...ahem. Don't be shy, people! I know that some of you out there are like, "O-oh, but what if she doesn't like my review...? Or what if I accidently say something stupid...?" Don't think that! I won't judge you, I promise. I'll only get angry if you leave me a really mean and hurtful review. Those suck. But if you say something nice, even if it's just "Good job! I really liked it!" that'll make my day. Sorry for all of the rambling, just wanted to get my point across, okay?**

**Well, see you next time...if there will be a next time.**

**Matthew: Perhaps if you receive some reviews, I'll feel a little less invisible, eh...?**

**Shi: Uh-huh! And maybe if I get a lot, Alfred will come back to life in Hetaquest. I SWEAR.**

**Alfred: Good! Being a ghost is cool and all, but it sucks sometimes!**

**Shi: That's all for now! Thank you very much for reading! -bows politely-**


End file.
